pkmnshufflefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Square Pig/Guide to Editing on the Wikia
I thought I should eventually write up some guide on how to add and edit pages to the Wikia. This Wikia is strange in that articles are not really articles, they just have some infoboxes. That's just the way it started out, and when I came here I had zero idea how this stuff worked. So I just built on that. In a way I will be explaining my site designs. I will try to make this guide comprehensive but newbie-friendly. Hope it goes well! Just a Few Notes * Simplified dates are in US format, which is mm/dd/yyyy. * Daily reset is usually at UTC 06:00. Assume that this is 00:00. This means date durations should not include the day after. For example, a two week duration should only include 14 days inclusive (08/01/17 to 08/14/17). The game event notes include the day after because the daily reset is on the next day at 06:00. This confused me at first, which is why I want to avoid confusion by doing this. * Never use VisualEditor! It's too clunky and buggy. You should mostly be using the classic source editor. The dropdown menu next to the "Edit" button should have an option for that. * In the source editor, the Pokéball icon next to the #R icon outputs the word "Pokémon" when you click it. Pretty useful when you don't want to press Alt-0233 every time for the é. First Example: Displaying a Pokémon Infobox We'll start with a simple example. For creating a Pokémon page, we first need the Pokémon infobox. Copy and paste this first into the blank page: Fill in the blanks, and the infobox should be complete! If a parameter is not known, just leave it blank. The image that appears is based on the name, so make sure the name is correct. The preview is helpful in making sure everything looks good. In case the parameters are a bit confusing, "no" is the Pokédex number, "atk" is the base attack power, and "ability" is the skill. A Little Background Info: About Templates A little background info on what's happening: is a template, which is arguably the most useful thing on wikis. It takes in parameters and outputs something much nicer, and it can be reused anywhere easily! Creating templates can be pretty complicated, but you don't need to worry about it. The curly braces I think most of them are self explanatory. I'll go over the parameters that might be confusing. That's probably what most of the rest of this guide will be covering anyway. * "id" and "type" are not necessary and can be left blank. "type" is either "Offensive", "Defensive", or "Mega". You can tell which type a skill is from the visual flash that occurs ingame when the skill is activated. "Offensive" is a sword, "Defensive" is a shield, and "Mega" is the mega icon. * Only one of the damagebonuses and ratebonuses should be defined. The output will look funny if they're both defined. * "pokemon##" should have the Thumbicons of Pokémon with that skill and with that base power. I will talk about Thumbicons later but they basically display an icon of the Pokémon (they appear all around the Wikia). * "pokemon##SS" (which aren't shown in the example) is the same thing, but they show Pokémon that can switch to that skill using a Skill Swapper. * Just delete all the parameters that are unused. Third Example: Displaying a Stage Infobox There are three types of Stage templates: Main Stage, Expert Stage, and Special Stage. They are pretty self explanatory, and most of the parameters are the same across them all. Here is the copy-pasta for a Special Stage: |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1initial = |cd1 = |cd2 = |duration = |-|AAAAAA= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=12.5|drop3= |drop3chance=6.25|cost=300 |notes=}} }} There's a lot to cover here. Luckily at least half of it is self-explanatory. As you fill it out, take note: * Make sure that only one of "moves" and "seconds" are defined. Delete the other one, or the infobox will look funny! * Make sure only one of "itemmoves5" and "itemtime10" are defined. It wouldn't really make sense for a stage to have both... right? ** On the topic of items, just delete the ones that aren't available to use on the stage. Most Special Stages except Competitive Stages and 3-Pokémon Stages will have all items, but just double check and make sure. * "default#" is the default Support Pokémon. For each empty slot on the team, the next default Pokémon will fill in the slot, starting from 1. Most Special Stages will be the default Buneary/Happiny/Minccino/Meowth, but just double check and make sure. ** "default5" should be defined for stages that include a forced 5th support. ** On 3-Pokémon Stages, "default4" should not be defined. ** If the default Pokémon are not known for whatever reason, you can define them as "Noimage". * "board", "queue", "boardlayout", "boardlayoutv2", "cd1", "cd2", "cd3" are all displayed in the Disruptions section of the infobox. I feel this should have its own section, so we'll talk about this later. If you don't want to deal with this, just delete all of these parameters. * The "duration" parameter lists all the times that the Special Stage was available, and the details of each event. I will talk about the tabber tag later, but I still need to explain the EventDetails template. ** Yes, you can have a template within a template! ** EventDetails provides info on one particular event. Most of the parameters are shown in the example already, and they are pretty much self explanatory. ** If for whatever reason the event is only available on one platform, the "platform" parameter should be defined to either "3DS" or "Mobile". ** The Thumbicon template will be discussed later, but it should be either "Coin" or "Heart". ** If for whatever reason the cost is different between the two platforms, use this copy-pasta: 3DS: 1 / Mobile: 300 ** For Daily Pokémon, "notes" should be defined indicating which day it appears on. ** For Pokémon Safari, "notes" should be defined indicating the encounter rate. ** If the stage has a reward, define the "reward" parameter. More on that later, specifically for Competitive Stages... Here is the Main Stage copy-pasta: |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1initial = |cd1 = |cd2 = |drop1 = |drop1chance = 50 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 25 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 1.56 }} It's basically the same, but drops are moved out of the "EventDetails" template, and some other small stuff. Make sure the "stage" parameter is a number or else something will break and huge red text will appear. Expert Stage is almost identical with just two new parameters: "stage" becomes "EXstage", and "sranksrequired". Also make sure "area" is set to "Expert Stages". And there are no Expert Stages with drops, so those aren't used. The Tabber The tag divides a bunch of content into tabs. This is especially useful for Escalation Battles, which consist of many many stages, and it'd be a pain to scroll all the way through looking for a specific one. Use one like this: |-|Levels 1-24= |-|Level 25= The |-| indicates that what goes after it and before the next equals sign = is the title of that tab, and whatever is after the = and before the next |-| is what goes under the tab. As for the tabber that is used for the "duration" parameter in the "Event Stage v3" template, the titles of the tabs are the durations of the events (for example, 08/01/17 to 08/14/17). For things like Escalation Battles which we display using a tabber, we'll need more tabbers for each of the stages to display event durations. Unfortunately, tabber within a tabber doesn't work. Actually there is a way around it, but I am not exactly sure how it works. - 03/01/16 to 03/14/16= - 08/17/15 to 08/30/15= }} seems to be the replacement for , and - seems to be the replacement for |-|. The Thumbicon A Thumbicon looks like this: . Hovering over it with the cursor will display a tooltip about that Pokémon. It also links to the Wikia page of that Pokémon. Pretty neat, huh? (By the way, I think this is one of the best features that I implemented into the Wikia :D) The one required parameter is "pokemon", which by the way doesn't have to be a Pokémon. Anything that looks like it could have an icon should work. For example... or even . Certain non-Pokémon icons will show a different type of tooltip that describes the thing. If no data could be found at all, it'll just show the name and picture, like it did with the Great Ball. Some Pokémon have modifiers, like Shiny, Winking, Resolute, Origin, etc. Define the "modifier" parameter for these. The "pokemon" and "modifier" parameters are used in conjunction to search for the correct Pokémon to show and the correct data to grab. Note that some Pokémon don't even have a modifier-less form, like Keldeo and Giratina. Leaving out "modifier" for these won't have a result and it'd be a broken image with no data in the tooltip: There are three other paramaters: * "mega" is used to show the Mega icon of the Pokémon instead of the regular icon. Any text works, as long as there is text, but traditionally I just set it the same as the "pokemon" parameter. If a mega icon doesn't exist for the Pokémon, the image will be broken, but the tooltip will stay intact, as long as the other parameters aren't also invalid. * "megamodifier" only applies to Charizard and Mewetwo, which have two different Mega forms, X and Y. * "size" can be used to adjust the size of the Thumbicon, which is by default 32 pixels. I don't think I've ever used this parameter before, though. Skill With Tooltip The "Skill with Tooltip" template is similar to a Thumbicon in that it displays a very informative tooltip by hovering over it. On the page itself it will just look like a link to the Skill page. The only (required) parameter is "skill". Here is an example: Special Stage Rewards On Escalation Battles, it's simple, just put something like this: Level 50: Competitive Stages are more complicated. There is a template for this, although it doesn't need to be used. Here's what it looks like: + 5 + 10 , + 4 + 8 , + 4 + 6 , + 3 + 4 , + 3 + 2 , + 2 + , + + , + + , + + , + + 3000 , + 3000 , 3000 |3dsna=1-100, 101-300, 301-600, 601-1000, 1001-2100, 2101-3600, 3601-5200, 5201-7800, 7801-10400, 10401-13000, 13001-16800, 16801+ |3dseu=1-100, 101-200, 201-500, 501-700, 701-1500, 1501-2600, 2601-3700, 3701-5600, 5601-7400, 7400-9300, 9301-12100, 12101+ |3dsjp=1-300, 301-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-4000, 4001-8000, 8001-14000, 14001-20000, 20001-30000, 30001-40000, 40001-50000, 50001-65000, 65001+ |mobile=1-600, 601-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-8000, 8001-16000, 16001-28000, 28000-40000, 40001-60000, 60001-80000, 80001-100000, 100001-130000, 130001+ }} This will generate a neat tabber listing the tiers and rewards for each region/platform. There are five parameters: "rewards", "3dsna", "3dseu", "3dsjp", and "mobile". The first one is all of the tier rewards, separated by commas. The other four are the tiers themselves, also separated by commas. Each one of these should have the same number of values (and same number of commas). If the template isn't used, just put the rewards like this: 3DS: 1-100: + 5 + 10 101-300: + 4 + 8 etc... Mobile: 1-600: + 5 + 10 601-2000: + 4 + 8 etc... At least the 3DS NA and/or Mobile rewards should be shown. If one of them or both aren't known, just put Unknown. Finally, notes like "Beedrillite already owned: Level Up" appears after all of that (still in the Rewards section though). Conclusion Hopefully this guide has helped make the transition to a Wikia editor much easier. I will most likely be adding and changing stuff in the guide as time goes on. If there's anything else that needs explaining, feel free to message me. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts